


Quiet

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It ended.





	Quiet

They didn’t go out with a big fight, with screaming and crying. It was quiet. It was whispered “i’m sorry”s and “i can’t do this anymore.” It was assurances that she still loved her she just wasn’t  _ in love _ with her anymore. 

 

It was Isabelle sitting on her bed as Clary left the room, it was her staring at their picture she had taped it her wall. It was shock that gave way to heartbreak. It was eyes blinking back tears, determined not to let them spill. 

 

It was the end of a love. It was a quiet goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
